Te quiero con todo mi corazón
by Out of Things to Say
Summary: The heart is like a mirror. It reveals what you want to see. And breaks just as easily. Hitsu/OC


Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

A boy…

No.

A man… He sits by the window, staring out with such a look of longing that her heart aches. She tries to ignore that pain within and smiles.

She cannot afford to bring him anymore pain, so she paints a mask of smiles on herself. Hoping, desperately hoping, that her efforts would be paid. But not today, never today.

Perhaps tomorrow.

He ignores her. Still staring out, into the infinite darkness that lurks outside. She finds it ironic. That darkness is just the same as the one she now hides within her heart, yet he pays more attention to this then to her.

He turns to face her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiles once again, "Hitsugaya-kun, how are you today?"

He just stares, just like yesterday. Always just like yesterday. And simply like the day before, silence engulfs them. She smiles even brighter and fills this silence.

It was expected of her.

She would ramble on and on about her day, never talking about his. She would talk about the weather, their (once) friends, what the cook prepared today. Nothing of significance, because life is nothing to them now.

Sometimes she wished that it was her who died. He would not have hurt this much. Even if he did, she would not be here to endure it.

'How selfish.'

But so is he. He is so selfish that he would close himself to the world and leave her. He has always been so cold, she mused.

He sudden shrieks.

'Ah… It's going to be like this today.' She lets him throw things at her, curse her, beat her and all she would do is smile. He would always scream, "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE! WHY COULDN'T IT BE YOU! WHY!" She was too used to these words, yet she still feels the dull twinge within her chest. 'You would have thought that I would've gotten used to it' she mentally berated herself.

She deserved it. After all, she was the one who caused HER death.

She slowly picked herself up once he calmed down. His white locks were plastered to his face as he panted heavily. "You should rest. I'll ask the maid to bring your food up later." She quietly left the room and just as she left, she heard him whisper, "Why…"

She drops her smile and walks down the hallway. She passes a mirror and catches a sight of herself. Her hair was all disheveled, her left cheek was starting to bruise and she had cuts all over her. 'I should go to the forth division later'

She smiled at the mirror, noting its complete fakeness. Perhaps that's why he hated her so much. She was too fake. Not like HER. She shrugged, she could not do anything about it. She was not HER and she would never be. She wasn't worthy enough to be a replacement.

She stared at the mirror, looking at it in slight wonder. When did she change so much? 'Were my eyes ever so grey?' She lifted her hand and caressed her image.

Just like that, tears starting to fall.

She blinked. Still staring at her image in wonder. How long has it been since she last cried? She doesn't remember. The truth is that she doesn't want to.

Memories hurt.

Whether good or bad, remembering the time before all of this happened only made her want to rip apart her heart. So she locked them all away, kept in a secret place. This only made her cry harder, sobs wreaked her body. She was unable to control them, these useless feelings and THEY ONLY MAKE HER HURT SO MUCH MORE!

She punched the mirror, causing it to crack and her hand to bleed. She took a deep breath and finally calmed down. The pain had helped. She took a moment to compose herself and looked at the mirror once again. It would have to be changed. Cracks lined the entire surface, forming a spider web like deception.

With her dull eyes and bruised face, the broken mirror only made her look even more pitiful. Maybe in way, she was beautiful. Beautifully broken.

She smiled.

* * *

HAHAHA! I have no idea why I wrote this.

It's more on the fact that I have a FRIEND who's not exactly very fond of hitsu/hina (no offence to anyone). That's where I got my idea from. I don't like self sacrificing people and I can't imagine ever being the same after my beloved died. Add in my sudden emo-ness and viola! You have a story about Hinamori dying and hitsugaya going crazy in despair. Plus a girl (OC) who keeps on waiting and losing hoping as she sees hitsu slowly witter away. Hopelessness is a truly tragic story~

Ah well, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
